Falling Sky
by Skyleaf12
Summary: My family left me alone in the falling snow, there under the old maple tree. Mother promised she would return for me, and at the time I didn't notice the lie flickering in her eyes. I waited for days on end, starving, never sleeping. But she never came back. It wasn't my fault... not my fault that I looked like him.
1. Maple trees

**First of all, if your reading this, thank you. It really means alot to have people read my fics. Sorry, the chapters kinda short... Without further ado, I present-**

 **Falling Sky ;** _Chapter 1- Maple Trees_

I sat under the maple tree, my light grey tabby ears already tinged with frost. The once brown and green world was already covered in a thin white layer of snow, like a second pelt. Mother scrambled around, tiding up the den, using her long, pretty tail to sweep up the remains of our meal. I leaned over to my brother, Perfect.

"Are we leaving again?" I asked, tail waving excitedly,. Perfect studiously ignored me, probably thinking how much better he was than me. I huffed, flicking my ear in annoyance. We moved dens every quarter-moon or so, I never asked why. It was an amazing feeling to wake up with fresh, green moss under you stomach, and know that you had a new area to explore. It could get boring after awhile when you had this guy as your older brother.

Perfect, with his medium length tawny coat, and mothers beautiful blue eyes, eyes nobody could ever see any flaws within. He was to them, well, Perfect. Not to me. As the one who grew up with him, I know first paw that wasn't true. Our first hunting trip, for example. I was there when he trapped the mouse between his unsheathed claws, playing with with, torturing it, the manic gleam of blood-lust shining in his eyes as it bleed out into the dirt.

No one knew his dark side like I did, the way it consumed him, _became_ him. I had sat with him, stroking his spine with my tail,while he scilently wept, spasms wracking his thin frame, distraut over what he had become. A monster. he told me later that night, about the she-cat who haunted his dreams, a black, orange and white splotched tortie who tortured him, sent him nightmares of horrendous things, slowly ripping away his sanity.

How, I ask you, can you hate a cat when they lay there very soul raw and valnurble before you like that, pouring out their very heart to you? I'll tell you, you simply can't. My brother may be an evil, vile, cruel, brainless, cocky creature, but he was the only friend I had.

Growing increasingly bored, I scooped up a small pawful of snow, and wham!, flung it into my brother face before dashing behind him out of range. He turned to glare at me and I rolled on the ground seized by a fit of laughter, seeing my brothers furious face wearing the frozen white fluff like a mask, his fur sticking up every which-way in icy spikes.

"Why you little.." he started, icy blue eyes narrowed threateningly. I playfully flicked my paw in his direction, the scooped up snow flying everywhere. What ever he was going to say was now muffled by the freezing snow filling his mouth. I danced around him, dodging his frozen missiles while throwing my own. As we played, the haughty mask slipped off, revealing the fun, happy tom only I knew.

Perfect looked like a a rock buried under the fresh snowfall we had earlier that day, the white stuff piling up around the tips of his ears. "We haven't had this much fun in a long time." I said breathlessly, the rock of my brother nodding and shaking snow from his pelt with a carefree grin.

Mother had crept up behind us, her face distorted with rage. Seeing her, the joyous laughter stuttered and died in our throat. "You! Come here, now!" She spat, pointing to her side with her tail. _Oh no..._ I though despairingly, _not again..._

I slunk over, eyes **Submissibly** lowered to my paws. it was always you, or mousebrain, or 'disgrace'. Never my actually name, Sky, or little star, the nickname my father gave me before he left.

"Look what you have done!" Her beautiful lake blue eyes were as sharp as flint, making me cringe away from her hate filled orbs. " Because of you messing around, Perfect could get sick! And it's all your fault." tears welled up in my green eyes. it wasn't fair! How come I always got punished?

Perfect had enough heart to look terrified for me, he knew how this usually worked out, and the ending was never good, the futility of the situation reflected in his blue eyed stare. "Really Mother, we were just-"

"Not a word from you!" She hissed, cutting him off. Admiring the way they gleamed with a deadly spark, she unsheathed her claws. Knowing what was coming next, I braced myself, physically, and mentally. In the corner of my eye, I could see Perfect turn away, unable to watch. I didn't blame him, for I could no longer hold back the tears, letting them rain as her freshly sharpened claws raked my back, again and again. Her teeth met my ear, ripping it partway, before doing the same to the other. As she went, she whispered taunts in my ruined ears, I wasn't pretty enough. I wasn't thin enough, though I hadn't eaten in a week. My fur was dirty, even though I cleaned it constantly. On it went, it felt for moons.

It took all my will power to stay standing, her fury unleashed upon the 'lesser' of her two kits, like a wave crashing down on the shore. Mother bit down on my delicate tail tip. Wave. Blood trickled down my downy kitten soft chest, staining the snow beneath me. After wave. I closed my eyes against the pain, knowing full well when I opened them that clumps of my light grey fur would be floating down to the ground, like feathery storm clouds on the horizon. After wave. Mother stopped as quickly as she started, her body still, yet tense.

"Now, we'll behave, right hon?" Her voice felt like poisoned honey on my ears, sickly sweet and deadly. Her claws tickled my fur from where they rested above my spine. hers was a voice you obeyed, or else.

"Yes Mother." I whispered, trembling. Satisfied, she gathered up my brother, our prey, and bedding went into a hole before snow was swiftly kicked over it, and set off a a brisk trot through the trees of the park. I ran after, thinking we were moving dens again, as we did ever moon or so. Without turning around, "Stay, you." Mother snapped. I stopped, confused. Did I need to carry something? I looked around, finding nothing. Knowing that I started following them again, she halted with a gusty sigh. After quickly talking with Perfect, Mother finally came over to me, alone.

At first I didn't completely register what she was saying, gazing at her with fear clouding my gaze. _This isn't real..._ I thought hollowly, eyes wide and wet with more unshed tears. But it was. My family left me alone in the falling snow, there under the old maple tree. I was only two moons old. Mother promised she would return for me, and at the time I didn't notice the lie flickering in her deceptively beautiful eyes. I waited for days on end, starving, never sleeping, waiting for them to return as mother promised. But she never came back. It wasn't my fault... not my fault that I looked my father.

 **Please R &R, it would really mean alot to know what you think, reviews are good motivators. The first two people to review get their OC in the story. Please include name, personality, and appearance in your review. I believe the next chapter will be allegiances. **

**(::) Cookies for all!- Skyleaf12**


	2. Allegiances

**Oh my gosh, I did not think I would get that many reviews! Thanks guys! Now I get to answer them! Also, on both this story and Guilt (Which you should all check out if you haven't yet ;) It will be awhile until I update, I have frankly, alot going on, and I want to let a few chapters build up incase some thing happens. (...QOTD at the bottom by the way...)Onto reviews! The * means they are OC that were sent in.**

 **Allegiances will be continuously updated as I receive OCs and as the story goes along.**

Frostfur12345 - **Continuing... XD**

MyPatronusIsEmberdawn- **Thanks, I added Emberdawn into Thunderclan.**

QuoteOwl- **I am so glad you mentioned the cover, I love it too!**

Seasongbytheseaborn- **Thanks!**

Shy Sun that Hides Ghost- **Thank you! (::)**

Stay Gold- Pebblemist- **Glad you liked it!**

Echo Of CrazyClan- **Thanks for the OC, Im glad you like my cookies! :) I hope you don't mind me changing the OCs name, I had already received an OC with a similar name...**

Guest- **Yeah, Perfect's more of the stone statue type. I ended up using all the OCs, so it didn't matter. I like how you OC wasn't all sunshine and rainbows though. Nobodys Perfect. ;)**

dragonwritergirl112- **Poor Sky. I kinda enjoyed writing that part... O.o**

Holiday of the Winter Brigade- **Thanks! XD**

Rainstorm Is On Winter Break- **Thank you! Glad you think so!**

Rosewhisker13- **Ill put her in Riverclan, dont worry. I only have at the time im typing this, the Thunderclan allegiances up, but im working on the others as well. ;)**

TheScaryCherry- **Of course all add your OC! I put her in Riverclan. :)**

...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...

 **Thunderclan:**

 **Leader-**

Gingerstar\- Ginger tom with blue eyes

 **Deputy-**

*Ravenflight \- Black tom with yellow eyes

 **Med. Cat-**

Doestep \- Brown she cat with large green eyes

 **Med Cat apprentice-**

Lilypaw \- Pale yellow tabby she cat with one green one hazel eye

 **Warriors-**

Flowerfall \- White she cat with amber eyes

*Emberdawn \- dark ginger and black she cat with green eyes

Smokewind \- broad shouldered smoky grey tom

Willowheart \- petite blue grey she cat with blue eyes

Squirrelcloud \- ginger tom with hazel eyes

*Dawnshade \- short-haired dappled brown, black, red and white tortie with leaf green eyes and long tail

Larkwing \- light grey tom with green eyes

Goldenclaw \- handsome golden tom with amber eyes

*Rainstorm \- Dark silver and white she cat with blue eyes (Mentor to Hazelpaw)

 **Apprentice-**

Hazelpaw \- Grey tabby tom with hazel eyes

Whisperpaw \- tiny grey she cat with soft blue eyes

 **Elders-**

Longfur \- Black tom with yellow eyes

Sharpeyes \- sharp eyed tawny she cat with green

 **Queens-**

*Poppydawn \- tortoiseshell she cat with blue eyes (Mother of Swiftkit and Dapplekit) Mate; Gingerstar

 **Kits-**

Dapplekit \- tortoiseshell she kit with blue eyes

Swiftkit \- Ginger tom with blue eyes

 **...**

 **Riverclan:**

 **Leader-**

Petalstar\- Soft grey she cat with amber eyes

 **Deputy-**

*Ivystorm\- Silver and white tabby she cat with stunning Blue/green eyes

 **Medicine cat-**

Splashspot \- Black and white she cat with hazel eyes

 **Med cat apprentice-** none

 **Warriors-**

*Rosewhisker\- Blue eyed siamese she cat with a bob-tail

Largeripple\- Large tawny tom with brown eyes

Robinsong\- pretty bracken colored she cat with yellow eyes

*Sunflicker\- Lightly built white and ginger she cat with with shocking green eyes

Reedclaw \- Green eyed tom with long silver fur; plume tail

Goldenflash \- Golden she-cat with brown eyes, short fur, and a long scar from her paw to her side from a battle where she saved a kit's life.

Flamepelt \- patient ginger tom with green eyes

 **Apprentices-**

Brackenpaw \- golden brown tom with brown eyes

Blazepaw \- feisty red she-cat with green eyes

Stormpaw \- short haired tom with hazel eyes

 **Elders-**

 **Queens-**

 **Kits-**

 **Cats Outside the Clans-**

Sky \- light grey tabby she cat with a slim build, long legs/whiskers and green eyes

*Mist \- Grey blue she cat with green eyes; one eye is scarred to the point she can no longer see out of it

Leo \- Darkly striped grey tom

Sweet \- Beautiful tortoiseshell with lovely blue eyes and long whiskers (Mother to Sky and Perfect)

Perfect \- extremely spoiled skinny tawny tom with blue eyes

...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...

 **QOTD (Question of the day)-**

 **Why do YOU think Sky's mother hates her and not Perfect?**


	3. Milk-memories

**A/N: Oh. My. Starclan. I never thought I would get this much positive feedback from what, two chapters? Wow, 23 reviews, 5 favorites, 6 followers, and Its already in a community. In answer to all your equally wonderful reviews, here's the next chapter! XD**

 _Chapter 2: Milk-Memories_

My Father. I dimly remembered him, my only memories being milk-memories, from when I was only a tiny, recently born kit suckling at Mothers belly, long before she grew to despise the very sight of me.

I remember a large handsome grey tom telling me and Perfect stories of the clans. He planned to travel there, and join them. He told us legends, the histories of the proud and battle-hungry wildcats that his mother had told him about when she was a rouge passing through there 'territories'.Father had begged for us to go with him, but Mother hadn't wanted to live among 'a bunch of blood thirsty fox-hearts', and was horrified at the mere suggestion that me and my brother would go with Father, leaving her alone.

So she had refused, closing her heart to the one selfish desire he had ever had. Mother had simply been unable to comprehend an idea that wasn't her own, so she rejected him like a maggot-ridden piece of fresh-kill.

I shivered, leaning against the trunk of the Maple tree. Even the bitter cold could not keep the past from overtaking my thoughts.

 _Mother lay in a nest of moss and bracken, curled around my brother and I. The dirt ceiling soared high above her head, protecting us from the rain I could hear and smell outside the den. I scooted closer to her belly, basking in her undivided attention as she groomed my kitten-soft fur._

 _Another cat, a broad shouldered tom I knew to be my father paced the entrance to the den, tail lashing with anticipation. Briefly I wondered what could get him so worked up, before my mind returned to the task I deemed more important._

 _Purring, I slipped away from Mothers searching tongue, my green eyes narrowed in both concentration and anticipation of my own. Sticking to the shadowed edges of the den, I crept closer to the entrance. I fell into an attack crouch, waggled my haunches once, and leaped, landing squarely ontop of my fathers large and maddeningly fluffy grey tail. Letting out a f_ earocious _play growl, I scampered up his broad back until I sat between his shoulder blades._

 _"Badger Ride!" I squeaked commandingly, pawing his ears. Not to be outdone, the annoying pest they claimed was my brother, shoved me off my perch, taking my place with his own Badger Ride demands. I slid down Fathers back, landing disgruntled but unhurt. To my extreme delight, Father sat down, sending my brother sliding, and, not so delightfully, falling on top of me, realeasing my breath with a whoosh!._

 _"Geroff mwe!" I growled, pawing his back fruitlessly. Chuckling, he turned so he pinned me, using his greater weight to supress my every attempt at escape. Getting an idea, I suddenly went limp and closed my eyes, giving the appearance of a cat who was utterly defeated._

 _"You give up yet?" My brother sneered cockily. Anger surged through me, lending me extra strength as I surged upward, catching him by suprise and throwing him off me. Father chuckled, catching my brother in midair, and setting him back down._

 _"Play nicely you two." He told us sternly, a twinkle in his emerald green eyes._

 _My brother and I grudgingly began playing Moss-ball, our annoyance forgotten in the fun of the game. As I tackled my brother, wrenching the ball from his grasp, I began to listen as my parents talked. The hushed voices piquing my interest._

 _"But Sweet!" My father whispered, claws scraping the dirt floor in agitation. "Think of the kits! If we join the clans, they'll grow up with cats their own age instead of being trapped in the den all day long."_

 _"So I'm not good enough for them?! For you?!" Mothers voice rose an octave. "You're just going to leave?!"_

 _At this both me and my brother turned to watch, our game forgotten in favor of something more entertaining. Our parent never fought, not when we were awake. Something was going on, and I was gonna find out what it was._

 _"No! You're plenty." Father said soothingly. "I just feel it would be good for us, better shelter, more food, protection, it's everything we need!" His eyes searched Mothers, looking for something. Agreement? Excitement? Determination? Obviously not finding it, he turned away with a gusty sigh. Continuing more quietly, "Whatever you decision, I'm leaving in three day, so I can get there before the cold season."_

 _Mother walked away without another word. Shutting him out without caring about his feelings. It was always about _her her her _. Mother always says you see tell everything a cat feels, and everything they've been through just by looking into their eyes. Father were full of devestating heartbreak that day, showing the world his pain he fought so hard to hide._

 _He knew, and me and my brother knew as well, that our family was slowly cracking, breaking apart. But we said nothing, going about our daily task like nothing had changed. Father was simply the first rock in a landslide of shared pain, and there wasn't anything I or anyone else could do to fix us again._

 _He left three days later. To join the clans. Without him, I felt like an incomplete cat, missing a leg, left unsure how to function properly without that important piece of myself. But before he was gone, he taught us about them, the noble warrior code everyone followed, the legends the elders told of brave warriors who had passed, and most importantly, how to find the clans if we ever needed or wanted to._

I pulled my mind back to the present, reeling with my discovery. I could find the clans! I could find my father! I stood up and began walking out of the park, determination steeling my fur to the cold, raw hope guiding my heart and lending a spring to my step.

In my head, I could still hear Fathers whispered instructions, his voice just as deep and steady and strong as ever, never wavering, as though he knew one of us would join him someday.

"Follow the river downstream to a never-ending lake. I'll be waiting for you, my little star, on the island under a full moon."

...

 **A/N: I now have a DeviantArt account, if anyones interested. My users Skyleaf12.**

 **QOTD: Who is Leafpool's Father's Enemy's Daughter's Daughter's Brother's Ex-Mate? Whoever solves this 1st gets a shout out in the next chapter!**


	4. Peaceful Black

**Hey everybody! I've really been thinking about where I want this story to go, and I think I have it figured out. I've began a notebook where I outline exactly what I want to happen in each chapter, which turns out to be really helpful. :) Our little kitty has started on her journey full of tragedy and supprises, and I'm bringing all of you on the ride! XD**

 **For all who don't know, the answer is like this; Leafpool's father is Firestar, who's enemy is Tigerstar, who's daughter is Tawnypelt, who's daughter is Dawnpelt, who's brother is Tigerheart, who's ex-mate is DOVEWING!**

 **Shout out to Mushroom (Guest) for being the first to answer last chapter's Question.**

 **...**

 **Review replies!:**

 **Mushroom (Guest) - I love you reviews, lol. Thank you so much though, that made me really happy when I read it. :) Its feels good to know people appreciate my writing.**

 **Guest - Hee~ Its amazing how happy you were about that. I'll try to make this next one even harder... XD**

 **Hollyleaf101 (Guest) - Thanks so much! It really means alot. :)**

 **Peabbleheart25 (Guest) - Im not bothered at all! It actually helps alot as I never have much time to write (Hence the short chapters and numerous errors). And I hope you remember your password sometime soon! lol. :)**

 **Shy Sun that Hides Ghost - Thanks! As for her finding the clans or not, we shall see, my friend. ;)**

 **Sunheart (Guest) - Thanks! I've been told I'm very dramatic, and I was curious as to weather that would show up in my writing. And Tigerheart did have an Ex-mate. He was mates with Dovewing, but then she broke up with him to be more loyal to Thunderclan and to be with Bumblestripe instead.**

 **Starrysong is on Winter Break - Thanks! :)**

 **Enough drabble!**

 **Onto the chapter!**

 _chapter 3- Peaceful black_

Exaustion weighed me down like a second pelt, my paws were boulders, making my steps smaller and smaller until I was barely even moving. Most of my energy was spent simply keeping my head above the snow, which came up to my frostbitten nose.

I tipped my head back, defiance of the elements granting me a fleeting moment of strength before my paws and tail once again dragged.

I shivered, my breath clouding in front of my face. _So cold..._ The fresh flakes piling up on top of my head served to only sink my spirits even further, there was no place to rest, only more snow and trees. My mind was fuzzy, a mental cacoon of warmth, that barely perceived my surroundings. _No._ I protested weakly, trying keep my eyes open and my legs moving. _Don't give up yet._

In my dazed, half-sleep state, I drowsily realized that my entire body was missing. My eyebrows raised fractionally, the only sign that I registered the absurdity of the thought. I half-heartedly attempted to turn and check, but instead received a icy clump of snow whipped into my face by the wind, which had picked up alarmingly, even more so was the temperature, which had dropped critically low.

But I continued trudging on, not caring when I my new wounds opened, staining my light tabby pelt a dark russet. Not noticing when my two of my whiskers snapped in half when they brushed against a snowbank. Not feeling when I lost the tip of my tail the same way, just lazily glancing back at the loud crack!, and fuzzily thinking the sound had been a fallen icicle that snapped in two on impacted.

I hummed to myself, carefree and happy in my cottony nook. So of course, I never noticed the life-threatening change of weather.

Ice fell from the sky, you couldn't call it snow any longer. It came hurtling towards the ground at terrific speeds, each chunk at least the size of a kit. Tree branches that were struck snapped clean off, the ice leaving long, deep scars in the soft mangled wood.

Still dazed and drowsy, I could hardly see a fox-length in front of me, and so focused was the remaining bit of my conciousness on avoiding falling trees, I neglected to avoid the ice.

Black spots danced across my vision, I teetered on my paws, staggering to the side sharply. Mercifully, I was still completely numb, unable to feel the blood that was no doubt pouring down my back. The hit had restored my full set of wits, as I ducked and weaved my way around the icy missles.

My eyes frantically scanned the surrounding landscape, looking for something, anything, that would protect and shelter me for the night. I was running as fast as my short two-moon old legs could carry me, my blood pounding in my ears. I dove to the side, narrowly avoiding a huge maple branch that would have snap my spine easily.

Then, suddenly, I was running through empty space, the snow covered dirt no longer under my paws.

I was free-falling head over heels into a black hole with no visible bottom.

Down... The noise of the raging icestorm grew distant.

Down... My voice bounced around, it seemed as though a million tortured souls were sharing in the unearthly beautiful wail of terror.

Down... All good things come to an end, why should this hole be any different?

I hit the ground hard, I knew I would be in bone-shattering pain when feeling returned to my frozen being. Groaning softly, I realized with growing frusteration that it was pitch black, I couldn't even see my nose in the oppressing gloom. I attempted to stand, but my traitorous legs failed me, buckling weakly at the knees and pitching me forward onto the musty dirt. My head hit a rock, ringing out with a echoing crack!, hot blood dripping into my eyes. I let the darkness sweep over me, closing my eyes, the rest-promising black as comforting and peaceful as a loving mother's purr.

 **...**

I was drifting, floating through the feather soft blackness. I tilted my head curiously. It had almost sounded like another cat... Telling me to wake up. Wake up? Why would I ever wish to do that? I surveyed my surroundings. Only the peaceful darkness met my contempletory gaze. A small smile played across my lips. Who would ever want to leave such a wonderous place? Humming I trailed my paw through the thick air, watching the shadowed ooze regroup where ever it passed through.

The voice sounded again, unrelenting, urgent. With a sad sigh, I gave in to the voice, letting go of my grip on the dark nothing I didn't know I held, the long inky black ribbon slowly slithering with a deadly grace out of my grasp. All i could do was watch, a tiny bit of relief worming its way into my heart.

"Hello? Come on kit, easy does it, wake up slowly now." _The voice from the nothing?_

I opened my eyes fractionally, the face of my savior swimming across my vision. I screwed up my face, the pounding at the base of my skull making me moan softly with pain. I slowly opened my eyes once more, letting them get used to the filtered sunlight before opening then completely. I looked at my rescuer, who had sat quietly and patiently while I adjusted.

The she-cat had a short blue-grey pelt that shone in the half-light. Her legs were slim and well muscled, she was small, yet something about the way she held herself commanded attention and respect. One of her beautiful moss green eyes had been scarred to the point that she obviously could no longer see out of it, yet they still held a happy gleam of life.

The she-cat interrupted my thoughts, quietly clearing her throat. "Done looking yet?" She asked dryly, amusement sparkling in her eyes. I ducked my head, ashamed to be caught staring. Looking thoughtfully at me, the she-cat seemed to make up her mind about something. "wait here." She said, in a tone that brooked no argument.

While waiting for the stranger to return, I gave myself a little check-up, streching each piece of my aching body in turn. My wounds had been bound thickly with cobweb and sweet smelling herbs, while the blood remained caked in my fur. Screwing up my nose at the acrid tang, I lapped at my fur, relieved when it returned back to its natural light grey after a couple minutes.

The she-cat padded back into the den through a crack it the wall I hadn't noticed before. She drop a squirrel unceremoniously at my paws and kept a pair of mice for herself.

"Eat it all, you got really banged up it that storm last night." The she-cat meowed.

I nodded obligingly, biting into the juicy haunches and trying to suppress my curiosity. _well... one question won't hurt..._ I swallowed _._ "Um, excuse me?" I squeaked. "Whats your name?"

She looked at me for a few seconds before replying. "My name is Mist."

"Thank you." I said, truly meaning it. It felt nice to be looked after for once, even if only from a stranger I had just met.

Mist looked rather surprised for some reason, her eyebrows raising slightly. "You're welcome."

For a while, there were only the sounds of quiet chewing, each of us working at our own thoughts. A huge yawn split my jaws. I realized my whole body was extremely fatiqued, worn out after a quick bath and a meal. "Is there somewhere I can sleep?" I asked tiredly, eyelids drooping.

Mist nodded, scilently and swiftly guiding me into another part of the tunnel where two fern lined, feather filled nest were waiting. Gratefully, I sank into the first one my paws touched, sleep dulling my senses immediately.

 **...**

 **Yay! A new character! Hope you guys enjoyed the longer chapter! The outline really helped with that... XD**

 **Question(s) of the day!**

 **1\. Does anyone have any questions for _me_? (Like where I got my ideas, why are my chapters usually so short, my age, favorite color, anything!) XD**

 **2\. who is Cloudtails mothers brothers daughters mates sons mothers fathers best friends first mates fathers mother?**

 **3\. Least favorite and favorite character(s) and why? O.o**

 **4\. Out of all the characters you've met so far, do you want any of them to die? ;)**


	5. Important Anouncement please read

**ATTENTION: Please Read!**

 **Hello everyone! I'm sorry, but this isn't an actual update. I just wanted you to know, that I went back through all the chapters I have posted so far and re-edited and changed and tweaked everything.**

 **So I hope you will humor me and** **re-read** ** _at least_** **the first chapter** **, because I have majorly changed Sky's brother's character, as well as some other things you must go back to find out. ;) *waggled fingers mysteriously***

 **I will answer reviews in the next real fic update by the way.**

 **...**

 **Question(s) of the Day**

 **1\. Can anyone (who re-read at least chapter 1), figure out who the cat haunting Perfect is?**

 **2\. does anyone not like some of the changes I made and liked them better before? Why or why not?**

 **...**

 **Shout out to** **Rainstorm of Shadowclan** **, for being the first to answer last chapters question correctly! XD**

 **Answer:**

 **Cloudtail's mother is princess, who's brother is Firestar, who's daughter is Leafpool, who's son is Lionblaze, who's mother is Leafpool, who's father is Firestar, who's bestie is Graystripe, who's first mate is silveratream, who's father is crookedstar, who's mother is Rainflower!**


End file.
